ushufandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Superhero Universe (Game)
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Developer(s) | } |- ! Distributor(s) | } |- ! Engine | } |- ! Release date(s) | } |- ! Genre(s) | } |- ! Mode(s) | } |- ! Distribution | } |} The Ultimate Superhero Universe, or USHU, is a ROBLOX game created by Fradwasere and Nengalore, inspired by oban254, centering around superheroes and villains from the DC and Marvel universes. The game takes place in the "Ultimate Superhero Universe" Gameplay and Features Like most ROBLOX games, you control a character throughout the world. Though by default you appear in your avatar's clothing, if you meet the requirements you may ask that you have one of the characters present at the suit display. Typically, after asking, you will receive your character 2 weeks from the last time character assignations were updated. Once you have your character you will be given their respective tools (powers) and appearance. This will be present in all games of the universe except out of universe ones such as the Lobby. Release After roleplaying in Party chat with oban254 as Iron Man, Fradwasere, as Batman, decided to make a fun game that automatically morphed them into their characters. Fradwasere's brother, Nengalore, managed to make a game that turned oban into Tony Stark. Once this was complete, Nen took a Batman mask that he had created for another game, and had it put that and a cape from Kohl's Admin on Frad, along with some clothes based on LEGO Batman 2. Feeling inspired by that same game, Fradwasere built the Batcave for himself, partially based on it. A day later, after insistence by oban, Frad created a small portion of New York City, and Stark Tower, also creating a custom Batmobile based off of an Avanta car. Soon after, Tony Stark was given a sports car. On July 9th, 2014 - two days after the Batcave's creation - the USHU Lobby was created, with three teleporters; New York, Batcave, and Gotham City. The Gotham one did not work, however, because Gotham had not even begun construction. The Lobby consisted of three red pads with images behind them, and a counter with two people labelled "Info". The Lobby's layout has since changed, with the addition of more teleporters and a side room for the comics, as well as a restricted hall. Updates and events After granting several friends characters, Frad was approached by arachnic, who wished to be Green Lantern. Deciding to let this first stranger take a character, this started the publicity of the game. Arachnic's account was later deleted, but not before he had recruited some of the first members. HungryFireDragon, mightymax5, (who both have since left the game) and luikijo, (now FrazzlDazzlr) who played for over a year as Superman. The stress of managing this game, which would hit 100 visits within a week, was harsh on Fradwasere and applications would have to be closed, though it can not be said for sure when or for how long that was. On July 20th, Fradwasere created a more public place to display the characters he had created, which had previously been on the Baseplate at New York. All new characters and any character updates were made at this new Suit Display, which replaced Gotham's teleporter in the Lobby. Two days later, Frad started building Titans Tower, based off both the Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! shows. By this time, oban254 had become inactive, and as of yet has still never seen this. Despite oban's inactivity, Fradwasere had since gained about 45 players, including SuperHero Clash champion RoBoUltron, realblitzwinger, velazquez7 (now Winskin) and an old friend from Work at a Pizza Place, TempusVulpi, who would go on to win the group admin election. Sometime after this GuestBomber1598 revealed himself to be arachnic's new account and still plays as Deadpool. In November 2014, Fradwasere began writing comics based on the game, taking place as a bit of a prologue. Though not actively, work on these comics continues, with two 40 - 50 page issues having been finished. Sometime during Fall 2014, mightyevild12 was kicked from USHU and banned for his excessive irritative behavior. For Christmas 2014, Fradwasere released a new character every day starting on the 1st of December and ending on the 24th, in the style of a traditional advent calendar. A party was held between the 20th and 24th. Shortly thereafter on the 1st of January, for New Year's, the USHU wiki was released. On March 4th, the top level of the large beige building at New York City was hollowed out and turned into a PVP arena, ("Koil's Combat Center") so that those who needed to fight had a place to do it without breaking any rules. On the 28th of March 2015, Gotham City was released to the public, after being in the works for over 6 months. The teleporter to it replaced the Batcave's, which is now only accessible from inside the non-canon mini-Batcave at Gotham, which only those with Fradwasere or Nengalore's permission, such as TempusVulpi may look for or enter. On April 21st, a group status was posted asking people to send a message to Fradwasere with their opinion of whether RoBoUltron should be banned, due to his constant rule-breaking. By the 23rd, he had left, not been kicked, and was subsequently banned from the game and group. On May 30th 2015, after having began and been halted construction of in a ROBLOX Studio save file months prior, the Legends Simulator, named by TempusVulpi, was released to the public. The simulator is a PVP arena where players can play as any character (with working tools) in ROBLOX's Chaos Canyon map as opposed to being restricted to the one you'd previously chosen in actual superhero themed maps. The Legends Simulator was met with very positive reception, becoming extremely popular in the first weeks. On July 7th 2015, with USHU's anniversary soon to arrive, a message was sent to most inactive people containing this: USHU Inactivity Warning Because you were one of the (assumed) few who allow me to message them, please take a look at this. As part of my roundup to free up inactive characters, it has come to my attention that you are rather inactive in your role as name in my game, USHU. If you reply to this, with or without an explanation or appeal, before the 9th of July 2015, you may keep your character. You may also request that it be removed. If you didn't reply in time, you may request a new (or old, if not yet taken) character to be. Thank you, hope to see you in-game, -Frad Those who did not reply in time had their characters removed, though neither dipper1215 or xxAyatoKobayashixx did due to forgetfulness on Fradwasere's part. On the 9th, for USHU's anniversary, another party was held in New York City. A day later, the previously teased "Secret Project" was revealed to be the Hall of Doom. At some point, the baseplate at New York was removed as part of an attempt to reduce lag in USHU places. This project also included removing thousands of unintentional ManualWelds in parts of Gotham, as well as viruses in Titans Tower, and even more so the suit display, which had invisible fire with spread scripts in every body part of each character. In November 2015, the third issue of the comics, "Revelations" was finished. Through December, a second advent calendar event was done, however this time sometimes updating characters' appearances (the Avengers to their Age of Ultron variants, for example) and, when there was no 24th character, the first 14 pages of the fourth issue were published instead. On the 5th of February 2016 construction began on the X-Mansion and was teased hours later. It was released exactly two months later on the 5th of April. Credits * Everything referenced in the game, DC or Marvel, belongs to their rightful owners, and no ownership of these is intended. * Fradwasere did most of the building, editing and maintaining of the game. * Nengalore '''scripted the base of the game that it runs on, and created several suits. * '''BobBrick supplied Fradwasere with the fly/shoot combo tool. * DDude642 '''created many of the costumes used. * '''GarfieldMarkLogan '''created many of the costumes used. * '''oban254 was the main inspiration, as well as creating the original Avengers roster. * Zephyred created most of the car (or car bases) used. * Databrain's Terrain Plugin was used to create the triangle terrain used at the Batcave, Titans Tower, and Gotham City. * Crazyman32 '''made a plane template that was used on the Batwing, and a Quadcopter template that will be used for several helicopters, with the gun removed. * '''RoBoUltron '''created an Ultron head, which Fradwasere altered, and the USHU group. * '''TempusVulpi edited gear, upgraded the Batmobile and suggested such things as the PVP area. * Valenthian '''created the doors used on Stark Tower, and security systems used by the Batcave, as well as several furniture pieces used at the X-Mansion. * '''momnop2 '''helped with a few scripting issues. * '''Koala0226 made the noseless mask used for Flash, Captain America and others. * 123vooz made miscellaneous masks. * Any free models I may or may not have used were made by their rightful creators. Many more people deserve credit, but none that I can think of right now. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__